catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Batwing's Camp
This is the camp of Batwing, council of the Moon and Hunt, and her Hunters. The Hunters are all she-cats, and toms are forbidden to set paw in this camp. The camp has several silver rock dens in the shape of a crescent moon where the Hunters sleep. Surrounding the camp is the forest, filled with silver trees and beautiful streams, where the Hunters hunt. The Hunters must take an oath when the join, pledging their loyalty to Batwing, and promising that they will never love a tom or even be seen with a tom. They are forbidden to have kits. In return, Batwing grants her Hunters immortality, and immunity to sickness, the elements, and the forces of the wild. Current Hunters Moonfang - sleek, blue-gray she-cat, with white paws and tail-tip and bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Featherheart - silver-gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Midnightpelt - pretty blue-black she-cat with many small white flecks and yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Dawnpelt - gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Goldenberry - golden she-cat with white-tipped tail. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Flowercloud - calico she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Maplepaw - golden tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly, tipped ears, paws and a white splash on her nose. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Sunwing - beautiful orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98 Chat IRC Channel: #BatwingsCamp On-Page Chat "Hello, my Hunters," Batwing purred. Featherheart: "Hello." "Welcome, Featherheart." She gestured towards the beautiful, silvery forest behind her. "Why not practice your hunting?" Dawnpelt pads in. "Oh StarClan I will miss my friends." Featherheart: *Looks at the forest* "Oh......alright." Dawnpelt purrs, then heads to the fresh-kill pile. Featherheart: *Hunts and comes back with 2 squirrels, a rabbit and a vole, then puts her kill on the Fresh-kill pile* Dawnpelt scans the pile, carefully choosing a rabbit, then she muched it up. "I'm worn out." Featherheart: "How? You didn't really do anything today." Dawnpelt meets her glare. "Leaving my home, going here, I didn't get any sleep last night." Dawnpelt forces herself to sigh. Featherheart: "How am I supposed to know?" She asks standing up and walking to her nest Goldenberry: Stop arguing, both of you. Featherheart: *Whips head around to stare at Goldenberry* Dawnpelt purrs. "And who made you Batwing?" she jokes. Featherheart: *Purrs and flick Dawnpelt with her tail* "Rookies..." Moonfang muttered. Batwing flashed a warning glance towards Moonfang. Then she looked back at her Hunters. "Hunters! It is my great pleasure to announce the arrival of several new she-cats!" Featherheart: *Looks up and stares at Batwing, then sits up.* "Featherheart, Midnightpelt, Poppyheart, Dawnpelt, Silvertail, and Goldenberry!" Batwing announced. Featherheart: *Swells chest in pride* Poppyheart: Im sorry but i just relized that im in love! I can't be here! Featherheart: "With whom?" Featherheart mused Poppyheart: Blackmist. Featherheart: "Oh." "Eww! The only tom I care about anymore is Firestar." "No more talk of toms!" Batwing snapped. "Poppyheart, is it your wish to give up your life as a hunter, your immortality, and your immunity to sickness, for a tom?" She spat out the word "tom" like it was a curse. Featherheart: *Stares at Batwing like O.O * Poppyheart: Yes it is.*Dips head* Im so sorry Midnightpelt. There was a bright flash of light around Poppyheart. "You have broken your oath. You no longer have immortality, or immunity to sickness. Go." Another screen of silvery mist, like the ones the Hunters use to get back to Earth, appears next to Poppyheart. "How could you?" Midnightpelt cried. "You were a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake! You swear you'll never love a tom twice, and guess what you go and do?" (IRC?) (Sure--Echo)Poppyheart: Im sorry. He just attmited it. Featherheart: "Follow the true path your heart leads you upon." #BatwingsCamp Golednberry: *purrs* Featherheart: *Looks into the forest, then runs into it with lightning fast speed* Batwing leaps onto the bright silver rock on the middle of the clearing, where she makes announcements. "All Hunters to the camp! Training is about to begin!" Silvertail and Midnightpelt pad in. Featherheart: *Runs back in and skids across the clearing, bowling into Silvertail* Moonfang rolled her eyes and her tail tip twitched with impatience as she sat next to Batwing. "Is everyone here?" Batwing called. (Everyone that's on) "Yes." Dawnpelt replied. Forestheart:*cries out* Silvertail, I miss you so much! Come back to ThunderClan with me. *his eyes are bright with worry* Icestorm marched in. "Forestheart! You know your not allowed here!" Echowave:*Curls her tail around Forestheart and looks at him with her warm eye*"Come one. Lets go home."*Her fluffy tail twitches as her eye turns into a warn blue gaze*(Makes no sence!) Batwing pursed her lips. "Well, seeing as how I am currently leader of your, ah, Clan, I suspect you and Silvertail will be spending time together. I will give her until the end of my leadership to make her descision." Then she looks around at all of her Hunters. "Hunters, we will be staying with ThunderClan until I stop being leader." Dawnpelt dipped her head. "But, I don't get it, what's a Clan all about?" Batwing smiled. "I will get Icestorm, my deputy, to explain it to you. The Clan will be calling me "Batstar", but please, my Hunters, I am always Batwing to you." Dawnpelt dipped her head. "All right Batwing," Icestorm smiled. "A Clan is a group of cats, we each have a leader, a deputy, a medicine cat and medicine cat apprentices. We hunt for eachother and fight battles, and care for the sick. Explain?" "Yep," Dawnpelt replied. Forestheart: *snarls* NO! THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT! You are NEVER to intrude in ThunderClan. You all stay here and obey Batwing, but I'm here for Silvertail! *thrusts Batwing out of the way* Echowave:"Forestheart! No! Only She-cats can go here!" Forestheart: *ignores her warning and seeks his mate* SILVERTAIL! ME AND THE KITS NEED YOU! Sunwing: Father, NO! Flowercloud: Tom! A tom is coming! Huge Ginger battle-scarred tom: *Walks through a silver mist into the camp* "Forestheart." He called out as his muscles rippled and his emerald eyes shone Batwing bared her teeth. "Get out of here, before I make you," she meowed coldy to the tom. Huge Ginger battle-scarred tom: *Chuckles* "You dont remember me? Really?" "I remember all traitors," Batwing retorted. Midnightpelt came up, eyes wide. "Who are you?" She asked. Huge Ginger battle-scarred tom: "Really? You need me to tell you who I am, Batwing and Midnightpelt? I'll give you a hint,, ThunderClan." "Firestar!!!" Flowercloud hissed Firepelt: "FirePELT." He corrected her, with a look at Batwing Maplepaw: "What are you doing here?" Firepelt: "I had came to tell Featherheart something." Maplepaw: "Do, then leave, please." Firepelt: *Stares at his former apprentice then runs over to Featherheart, whispering something really fast into her ear* Featherheart: *Nods, and flicks him in the ear with her tail* Firepelt: *Turns around, and in a puff of black smoke, is gone." Sunwing: I wish to join you. *her mew is tight*